


Banishing

by LocalLeaderKaz



Series: The Art Defenestration as Applied to Arcane Artifacts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Death is so done, Dimension Travel, Harry is a Little Shit, Magic, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Mother Hen Harry Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Rituals, The Deathly Hallows, harry does not want to be the master of death, overworked death, poor death, the ring is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: Well when you are stuck in a strange world of course you are going to relay on the first people that offer help even if they happen to be supernatural killing brothers and Death.What could possible go wrong?
Series: The Art Defenestration as Applied to Arcane Artifacts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723522
Comments: 9
Kudos: 401





	Banishing

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is an interlude between the next part of the series/story and Defenestration Phase. Hope you enjoy.~

Well it is official. Harry's life sucks. After Death left, Lucifer had a full blown hissy fit that ended in a shoot out on Sam and Dean's part. Then this weirdo came flying in and started trash talking before Lucifer just up and left. 

Harry was then alone with two brothers that kill things for a living and a strange winged man. Granted the wings did vanish after he landed. This was not his idea of a good time.

A couple weeks have passed since then. The brothers have taken it upon themselves to try an get rid of him in a non-murdery way. Not that he minded. In fact he was pretty happy with this. It meant more help finding a way home. 

“Master are you sure this is a good idea?” Death asked looking at the complicated runic circle being constructed on the floor. Harry was pretty sure that there was more then just one language involved in making it. Although he is not sure why. 

Sam was on the floor drawing more lines to the now ruined concrete. Granted the floor was in the middle of an abandoned warehouse outside a small town in the US. This is in fact the fifth abandoned building Harry has been in since coming here. He was beginning to wonder why there were so many places just laying around free to use.

Dean glanced at Death nervously but said nothing as he lined the doors and windows with salt. “Well it seems fine. I mean what could go wrong?” Death did not look reassured by this and seemed to get even more worried. Which alright yeah Harry could see a lot that could go wrong. However he really wanted to get home so he just ignored it. He was pretty sure if you believed something hard enough it would just work out. At least that has been his experience with magic so far.

There was no point worrying about the ‘what could go wrong’ portion of this ritual. Especially when he didn't even know what any of the runes did. It did look a lot like Lucifer's circle only with a lack of blood. A good sign from Harry's perspective. Apparently there would be no need for a sacrifice this time. 

“I do not think you should go through with this Master. The banishing circle is not something that should be tampered with. Let alone used to send someone to another plain of reality.” Death ranted worry and annoyance coating his voice. Ever since Harry called him the first time Death has taken to showing up as if checking that Harry was still there. 

The first time had been hysterical. He had just appeared out of the shadows in the odd library they were in. No one knew he was there until he spoke scaring the shit out of Dean. The look of utter horror will forever be imprinted in his brain. Harry thinks he might even be able to pull off a Patronus with it. 

Sam stood up looking his work over with a nod. “Harry we're good to go. So you need to stand in the center of the circle. Be carful not to smudge any of the lines. Dean and I will say a chant and hopefully you will end up back home.” Dean wandered over looking at his work. 

“Good job Sam. I knew there was a reason we sent you to school.” Sam scoffed lightly, but backed up. “Your up, lets get this show on the road.” 

Harry nodded and made his way into the banishing circle. Just barely able to contain his excitement. Finally, finally! He is going to go home! He was a bit concerned over the potion he had abandoned for over three weeks now. If luck is on his side then time will have stopped back home or the circle will send him back to just after he was summoned. 

The brothers began their chant and the circle light up. Magic filled the air causing a tingling sensation. Harry looked over at Death a bit concerned about living him all alone now. They have spent a lot of time together since he came here. “Death, remember to eat ok. You can't work on all that soul collecting on an empty stomach. Also take some brakes. Not like long ones that would cause mass panic but short healthy brakes.” 

So Harry was a bit concerned over leaving Death. However who could blame him. The entity had taken to confiding in him. Apparently he was bullied by the Angles and Demons in this world. They kept killing off people in the name of their war and leaving Death to clean up after them. Really they needed to be nicer to Death. He worked way harder than anyone else in this crazy place. 

Although this did make him wonder if there was a being that represented Death in his own world. There were stories about it. What was that one with the three brothers? Well anyway there were stories about it. So there had to be. Maybe he should try and call it when he got home. After he talked to Luna of course. She would probably know if Death was a physical person in his world. She knows everything. Well everything not in a book. Hermione knows everything in a book. It is important to know who to go to for a given situation. 

“Master, I don't need to eat.” Death said softly watching Harry fade from existence as the brothers finished chanting. The room quiet now that the Master of Death has left the realm. 

“Welp, that happened. I'm going to get some pie. You want some Sammy?” Sam nodded and the brother's left Death alone in the warehouse. 

He glanced down at the ground when a flash of light caught his attention. There sitting on slightly scorched cement was a dark cloudy stone. A bisected triangle containing a circle proudly displayed on it. The stone seemed to be hollow with some form of smoke viscously whipping about.

The smoke had some how made its way out of the stone and looked eerily similar to demons just after they had been purified from a vessel. Blue fiery wisps sprouted in the air scorching more of the surrounding area.

“... Master just left.” Death informed the irate rock. With one last burst of ghostly fire it vanished. Leaving only the remains of chard concrete as evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry: 0  
> Hallows: 37


End file.
